


Music is the Shorthand of Emotion

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Nate and Nora decide to take a risk and fuck in Elder Maxson's quarters while he's not there.Day 31: Threesome ⦾ Lucky Pierre ⦾ Anal sex ⦾ Anal fingering ⦾ Oral sex ⦾ Cunnilingus ⦾ Blowjobs ⦾ Multiple orgasms ⦾ Orgasm delay/denial ⦾ Voyeurism ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Praise kink ⦾ Dom/sub ⦾ Biting ⦾ Marking ⦾ Creampie ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Cum eating ⦾ Overstimulation





	Music is the Shorthand of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> missed day 30 so have this big ass prompt for day 31

Nora’s moans were always music to his ears; the perfect song that began soft and gentle but quickly turned rambunctious and powerful—straight from pianissimo and right into fortissimo. And even though they’d put themselves in such a dangerous situation that would surely result in unfortunate, if not horrendous, consequences, Nate couldn’t help but want to enjoy the music his wife breathed into the air.

But he could not; instead, he quieted her with a hand over her mouth, thumb on one side and four fingers on the other while being careful not to cover her nose. His body was atop hers as he held himself up with one arm, their hips flush while she was on her back. Nate had hiked her legs over his shoulders in order to cant her hips upward, giving him better access to the area that made her sing, and as he shifted his position, bending his knees and moving them closer to her, the angle of his thrusts changed and he started hitting a spot deep inside her that had her eyes rolling back and the lids closing as she keened into his hand.

It was still loud, though—too loud. “Shh, shh, shh. You don’t want us to get found out, do you?”

Royal blue eyes opened to meet his hazel ones and she shook her head as well as she could beneath his grip; he rewarded the answer by grinding his cock inside her, his groin rubbing against her clit with each roll of his hips, and it forced more noises that were just an octave higher than before to escape her.

“Are you close?” he asked, his voice just barely above a whisper; she nodded again. “Rub your clit.”

A much smaller hand than his own snaked between their bodies, delicate fingers grazing her clit, and just the mere touch made her gasp and her hips jerked away like she’d been injured. But she immediately went back for it and started rubbing quick circles on the swollen bud, her legs soon trembling on his shoulders.

Nate began thrusting again, hitting that spot deep inside her just like before—if the way his wife was sounding off beneath him was anything to go by, as well as how her pussy was pulsing around his cock, threatening to clamp down around him like a vise as she grew closer and closer to her orgasm. Nora was keening as he pounded into her and he so badly wanted to uncover her mouth just to hear the beautiful crescendo she was releasing as she was building up to her climax; but he knew better.

“C’mon, baby. Cum for me. Let me feel it,” he breathed, snapping his hips against her one, two, three more times—

The door to the room they were in opened like the gates of hell and Nate couldn’t scramble off his wife any faster, pulling out and uncovering her mouth just as she reached her peak and tumbled right over it ungracefully, back arching and a loud moan escaping her chest that could have woke deathclaws in the Capital Wasteland. She seemed undeterred by the intruder who’d just walked in on their intimate moment and who’d froze at the sight of them fucking in a place they definitely had no business being, and instead she just rolled onto her side, closed her legs around her hand, and tried to catch her breath.

But Elder Maxson’s eyes flicked between Nate and Nora as he stood just inside the doorway, his hand still on the helve as the bulkhead that separated his personal quarters from the rest of the main deck was wide open. Nate could only remain where he was, jaw tense, eyes looking straight ahead as he stood at attention like the soldier he’d been over two centuries ago when he was drafted into the army at the ripe age of eighteen.

When the door was gradually shut, its eerie _creaaaak_ and lock clicking both sounds that would surely haunt his sleep for nights to come, he could only watch as Maxson then slowly made his way across the room and toward his desk while the heavy but steady rhythm of boots walking on metal nearly reverberated off the walls and shook Nate to his core. The Elder removed his battle coat and hung it on the back of his desk chair and it was at that point Nate glanced back at his wife, realizing she, too, was watching, though her face and chest were flushed—but whether that was from embarrassment, her orgasm, or something else, he wasn’t sure.

Neither of them knew what to do and they sure as hell didn’t know what _he_ was about to do; but they remained still, waiting for their punishments, and Nate wondered if getting thrown off the flight deck—or even just voluntarily jumping off it, power armor be damned—would be less painful than silently standing at attention in the room with Elder Maxson, listening to his boots _thud, thud, thud_ as he moved, while they waited for disciplinary action. Nate’s stomach was twisting and turning in a cocktail of anticipation and anxiety and dread.

Maxson was at the table now and he pulled out the chair that was closest to his desk, took a seat, then leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. The pose was intimidating and showed his patience had grown thinner than a high E string on a set of 9s, and while Nate was used to that look from past COs—which might have explained why he wasn’t completely panicking from the way the Elder sat—he could nearly hear his wife trembling on the bed in vibrato. 

Then again, Maxson was staring directly at her—at least until those two eyes that were the color of the clearest day had turned toward Nate and locked with his hazel hues. Immediately, Nate looked straight ahead again, his stomach locking up as he suddenly realized that, yeah, he understood how Nora was feeling now.

But the room went silent—_awkward_—aside from the sound of Nate’s heart in his chest and ears that was no longer a steady rhythm but some sort of fucked up beat he couldn’t even keep time of. And then Maxson spoke in his familiar, husky voice that always had the older man’s stomach doing twists and turns and flips like prewar acrobats.

“Please continue.”

The Elder could have shot Nate in the head with a glock at that very moment and he’d still be staring at the younger man in confusion; but both he and Nora must have been displaying the same facial expression because an annoyed look crossed Maxson’s face as his eyes flicked between the two of them again. He waved his hand a bit from right to left, palm straight up, urging them to continue with what they were doing.

“Don’t let me interrupt,” he said.

“I—” Nate began but cut himself off as he glanced back at his wife. “I don’t—I’m not sure—are you—is this—uh—” He sputtered like an idiot, his words unable to gain traction in his mouth and instead his tongue kept slipping and sliding over them like he was attempting to climb a muddy hill in prewar flipflops, and by the time he even finished stumbling over every attempted sentence, only one clear thing came out: “Sir?”

Maxson’s string of remaining patience snapped and Nate felt like it was going to slide down his throat and choke him. “Knight.”

The Elder’s tone was sharper than the switchblade Nate had accidentally cut himself with when clearing a raider hideout two nights ago—and that thing had _really_ sliced through his hand—but his title was said in a way he hadn’t heard before and it made him stand up straighter, shoulders squared, as he stood at attention in more ways than one.

“Get back on the bed and continue fucking your wife.”

Nate’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he glanced back at Nora again, then at the Elder, then back at Nora; and he was about to move—

“Don’t make me tell you again.”

“Yes, Sir,” the older man said, his voice cracking from nervousness, before he quickly climbed back onto the bed. He’d gone soft after being caught but Maxson’s sharp tone and husky voice had, well, helped give him a bit of a semi, so all he had to do was reach down and start stroking himself a little to get the rest of the way there; and seeing Nora spread her legs to allow him between them certainly did wonders to speed that along.

Once he was fully hard, Nate shifted forward, guiding himself into his wife’s pussy, both of them releasing an ensemble of sighs and quiet moans as he hilted inside her. Like before, he ground himself against her, his groin rubbing against her clit as she released a sharp exhale—the accent to her song—before her hips rolled along with his, demanding more friction. Nate didn’t grind against her for long, though, and instead hiked her legs over his shoulders again, canting her hips upward, while he increased the tempo of his thrusts, his hips soon slamming against hers roughly.

But the moment she was growing loud again, her voice abruptly jumping a couple octaves rather than gradually increasing, his hand roughly clapped over her mouth, muffling her noises.

“Let me hear her.”

Nate stilled and turned his head, eyes locking with the Elder’s; there was an obvious erection in his jumpsuit, but he wasn’t touching himself and instead was still in that same position as he watched. When the older man looked back at Nora, however, that was when he felt her tongue slide against his palm and he crinkled his nose in disgust before pulling his hand away, being met with a grin on her face. She seemed to be enjoying herself now, at least, and he’d be a liar if he said it wasn’t exhilarating to have someone—especially the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel—watching him and his wife fuck.

As punishment, he snapped his hips against her roughly, coaxing a yelp, the sound loud and echoing off the walls in the room; but he didn’t give her time to recover before he was fucking her again. He pushed her legs closer to her chest, which allowed him to go deeper, and Nora was mewling beneath him as he slammed into her, both of them breathing heavily, and he knew they were both already getting close—

“Rub her clit.”

Immediately, Nate sat back on his knees and pulled her ass onto his legs, her own legs leaving his shoulders and instead wrapping around his waist; his thumb found her clit, hand splaying across her mound as he rubbed quick, rough circles on the sensitive bud while he kept up his thrusts. Nora was still mewling, her legs trembling around him, and he tried to hold on for her, his eyes closing tightly and his teeth grinding together while he fucked her harder, but he was _so close._

”Fuck, Nora, you feel so good,” he breathed, “I want you to cum with me.”

But Maxson was suddenly beside the bed, his torso bare as his jumpsuit was pushed down to his hips, leaving just his holotags on his chest. He leaned over and locked his lips with Nora’s in a gentle kiss that she seemed to have trouble holding while Nate never let up on his rough thrusting. The Elder’s hand slid around her throat and, at the same time, Nora’s own hands found his body, one going to his shoulder blade and the other to the back of his neck, nails digging in; Nate could see the crescent shapes she was leaving behind, imprinted in flesh.

Finally, his wife tipped over the edge, her pussy clenching around his cock as her nails clawed and clawed and clawed at Maxson’s back, breaking open the skin all around his shoulder blades while she went into freefall from her orgasm. The kiss between the two broke and she released her fortissimo, accompanying it with a scream of her husband’s name; and soon enough, her sounds died down in diminuendo until the only thing escaping her was breathy whimpers from sensitivity—but Nate was already flying over the edge with her by that point.

Just before he climaxed, he released soft moans that only increased in frequency as he reached the edge and finally tipped over it; his eyes tightly closed again and his hips slammed against her once, twice, thrice, before he buried himself to the hilt and came inside her. Nate’s orgasm crashed over him like sound waves that reverberated through his bones and, soon enough, he was holding himself above her, leaned to the side on one hand so as to keep his body separated from where Maxson was still close and peppering bites along Nora’s jaw as she sighed softly and enjoyed the feeling.

But the Elder pulled away after a few more moments and Nate took his chance to lean down and kiss Nora, one hand cupping her jaw as he pulled his hips back just enough to slide his softening cock from her.

“Parker.”

The kiss broke and Nora turned her head to look at their superior, listening for orders. Being married meant they shared the same last name and since they also held the same rank, both going by ‘Knight Parker’ would just get unnecessarily confusing; but because the Brotherhood refused to use their first names for whatever reason—or was that just Maxson?—the Elder always called Nate by his rank and Nora by her last name, so they knew who he was addressing.

Maxson was standing near the table, his boots having been removed now—the man was so quiet in nearly everything he did, which was unusual and a bit unnerving because he was too damn _big_ to be that silent—as he called for her, and Nate didn’t waste any time pulling away to let Nora get up. 

She sauntered over to the Elder and his hand reached out to grab her jaw once she was close enough, thumb and fingers digging into her cheeks as he pulled her closer and kissed her roughly, while his other arm wrapped around her to pull her body tightly against his. Nora’s hands went to his chest and threaded into the dark expanse of hair—something she often did to Nate, as well—as she returned Maxson’s kiss; and once they separated, he reached down and cupped her ass, hoisting her up so she had to wrap her legs around his hips before he carried her over to the table and set her on the edge.

Nora’s lips were immediately on his throat, however, kissing along his beard line just as she always did to her husband, and Nate could only watch with interest, his teeth chewing his lower lip. But this was the first time he’d ever seen Maxson bare his throat, his head tipping back just slightly to give Nora better access to such a vulnerable area and Nate wondered if he did that for all his lovers, knowing they could sink their teeth into his jugular and make his artery spray like a fountain.

But he didn’t seem worried and Nate knew his wife well enough to know she’d never do such a thing.

“Your husband takes good care of you, doesn’t he?” Maxson asked.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I can tell. How many times did you cum before he did?”

“Three, Sir.”

“Mm. Good. Think you can handle more?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you want your husband to watch me fuck you?”

The question caught her off guard and she attempted to look at Nate for guidance but the Elder grabbed her jaw again, thumb and fingers digging into her cheeks once more to keep her head forward as he made her look up at him instead.

”Don’t look at him, look at me. Do you want your husband to watch me fuck you?”

“I—” she started but the answer never came out.

Nate couldn’t blame her. He knew what she wanted, and he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t want to let her get fucked by the Elder, too—and he’d be an _even bigger_ liar if he said he didn’t want to get fucked by the Elder _himself,_ as well; but the chances of that happening were slim to none. Men like the Arthur Maxson didn’t fuck other men; that was how it was before the bombs and that was surely how it was after them.

But, regardless, Maxson granted her mercy. “Knight. Do you want to watch me fuck your wife?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in Nate’s answer.

“Parker?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“Good girl,” the Elder purred before he started pushing his jumpsuit and his underwear off, completely baring himself just like they were while the only thing that was still left on his body were his holotags, the blue glow darkened by his chest hair. “Lay on your back.”

It was only then Nate took a moment to appreciate the way Maxson looked, taking in the sight of the countless scars that riddled his body like sheet music, telling the tales of a man who lived the life of someone much older than his actual age. Bullet holes and knife wounds and a plasma burn on the back of his left shoulder and even what looked like a set of yao guai claw marks that peaked out from his chest hair along his right pectoral. Some scars were small while others were much larger; atrophic trenches and hypertrophic ridges that decorated his skin, gifts from past battles and traumas that many knew about but few knew the intimate details of.

It was beautiful in its own fucked up way.

And Nate could only admire the younger man as he stood before them like the perfect living example of a marble statue carved centuries and centuries ago before the world ever had the possibility of turning into a post-apocalyptic nuclear wasteland.

Nora was on her back, hand reaching forward to run her fingers through Maxson’s stomach hair before he knelt down on the floor between her legs, his face disappearing from Nate’s view as it was blocked by her thighs. It was obvious what he was doing as Nate had done it plenty of times himself—licking his wife’s cunt and tasting her tang—though the surprising part was how the Elder seemed to have no problem eating her out after Nate had spilled inside her just a few minutes ago. But Nora seemed to be enjoying it, the hand that had been on Maxson’s stomach now threading through his hair, grasping the brown locks and pulling him closer to her core, directing him where she wanted him. 

Maxson had her singing in no time, her back arching and legs trembling as she came, a soft muffle of his groans against her sounding off in the background of her song, creating harmony together.

He helped her ride her orgasm out and once she was done, he was back on his feet between her thighs. A rough hand ran up her stomach and between her breasts, then back down, before he reached between them and started pushing in; Nora sucked air between her teeth, the sound hissing, and Nate found himself standing and moving closer, his eyes zeroing in on what was happening between her legs—

Fuck.

Maxson was thick. _Thick._ Probably average in length for someone of his height of 6’2”—only a couple inches taller than Nate, really—but he was definitely thicker than Nate; though the older man was bit longer.

Still. Shit.

The Elder eased in and was soon hilted, Nora’s song of pain eventually turning into a song of pleasure; Nate leaned down and kissed her softly, one of his hands going to a breast and groping as he kept their lips locked, her music muffled against his mouth and he devoured every note.

“Rub her clit,” Maxson ordered as he began to make small test thrusts.

Nate broke the kiss and momentarily glanced up at him before reaching over and sliding his fingers between Nora’s legs, rubbing fast circles against that swollen bundle of nerves; she immediately started moaning, the octaves gradually increasing while her body tensed and hands gripped the edge of the table beneath her just as the Elder’s thrusts started to pick up in tempo.

“Good boy.”

Alright, he’d be a liar if he said the praise hadn’t sent a wave of arousal throughout his body.

Fuck.

His wife was falling apart quickly, though, and it didn’t take long for her to cum; and Maxson’s soft groans as he slammed his hips against her told Nate that her cunt was spasming around the Elder’s cock, and he knew all too well how fucking good that felt. 

“Such a good girl,” Maxson purred, his hands gripping Nora’s hips, thumbs pressed inwards toward her groin; the sound of their hips slapping together from skin-on-skin contact was nearly echoing in the small room. “Perfect fucking fit.”

But Nate wasn’t prepared for the hand that grasped his chin and yanked him up and to his right, forcing his lips to collide with the Elder’s in a rough kiss; his cheeks were clutched and it forced his mouth to open wider, providing access to an intruding tongue as it searched for his own. And all the while, Maxson’s hips never faltered in their thrusts even as Nora was cursing and keening and definitely watching her husband make out with a younger man directly above her while, at the same time, that younger man was fucking her. She’d muttered something along the lines of _’oh, fuck, that’s so hot’_ and he couldn’t really disagree.

Nate had never been with men before. That didn’t mean he wasn’t attracted to them, because he was—he considered himself bisexual even though he’d never actually fucked another guy—but holy hell if this wasn’t an opportunity. And the assumption earlier that Maxson had no interest whatsoever? Scratch that, because it was clearly wrong.

He had no idea how long he’d been kissing the Elder—it felt like forever because he’d been sent into some sort of bliss from just how good it was—but as soon as it broke, they were both panting and Maxson immediately turned to Nora, his eyes looking her over for a moment before he glanced back to Nate.

“Go sit on the bed,” he ordered.

Of course, Nate obeyed and went to sit on the edge of the bed, ensuring he was in a good position to keep watching.

It was then, however, that Maxson bent over so his body was flush with Nora’s and his wife immediately wrapped her legs around the Elder’s hips as he was grinding against her. One of his arms went to the table, a hand threading into her strawberry-blonde hair as his face was pressed against the side of hers, and Nate could hear Maxson whispering but couldn’t tell what was being said. His eyebrows furrowed as he strained to hear, but he could see Nora bite her lower lip before looking over at him—Arthur doing the same, his eyes peering over as his face was so close to Nora’s—and something about the look they were giving him made him almost want to blow his load again right then and there.

But he still wasn’t hard yet.

The Elder started kissing Nora’s neck and she tipped her head back for him as soft, musical moans escaped her lips while their hips were grinding; but when teeth sunk into her throat, right on her pulse point where everyone would see, her soft moans turned into a loud groan that signified pain mixed with pleasure. His teeth remained in her neck as he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, likely only releasing her skin after he was certain there would be a dark bruise left behind. Maxson then dragged the flat of his tongue against the spot he’d marked before he stood straight, grabbed her hips, and returned to fucking her hard.

From there, it wasn’t long before the younger man was on the brink. Nate could tell before that where the Elder had once kept a steady pace in his rough thrusts, they were now faltering, their tempo losing its rhythm while his breathing had grown heavy and ragged as he panted. Nora was close, as well, with one of her hands between her thighs, fingers rubbing her clit while her legs trembled; and before long, she tipped over the edge, back arching, screaming Maxson’s name—not his last name, though, but his _first_ name.

_”Arthur!”_

Fuck.

“That’s it, pet. There you go. _Mmmfuck,_ I’m gonna cum.” A low growl was released from deep in the Elder’s chest before he slammed his hips against Nora a few more times and then hilted himself, stilling as he came.

Inside her.

Maxson came inside Nate’s wife.

And Nate wasn’t even mad about it—shit, he felt himself growing hard from it, that refractory period finally having dissipated.

“Fuck,” he whispered, and watched as Arthur was grinding his hips against Nora, his body rolling with each movement before he finally pulled out. When his cock slid free, the noise it made was wet, likely from the mixture of Nora’s cum and both Nate and Arthur’s cum—and when Maxson pulled back enough so his cock was in Nate’s view, the older man could see streaks of white on it, but just whose cum it was, there was no telling.

Arthur’s eyes remained on Nora’s cunt, however, even as he suddenly spoke to Nate. “Knight,” he said sharply in that same tone that had helped get Nate hard earlier—it was doing the same thing now. “Come here.”

The soldier was on his feet immediately and approaching, standing at attention as he did and waiting for direction. But as Maxson finally flicked his eyes over to Nate, the older man had a sudden realization of what he was about to be told to do.

“Clean me off.”

“Yes, Sir.” Just as quickly as he’d gotten to his feet, he’d also gotten to his knees. He took Arthur’s semi-hard cock into his hand and slid the head into his mouth, sucking hard, while the Elder’s eyes were on him the entire time—and Nate couldn’t help but stare back. He slowly slid more and more in, sucking him clean, tasting the mixture of their salty cum and the tang from his wife on his taste buds; and maybe he intentionally took a little longer than necessary to clean the cum from his superior’s dick, but he eventually got the job done and Arthur seemed satisfied.

He was brought back to his feet, however, and his lips were smashed against the other man’s again, that same tongue invading his mouth and immediately being welcomed by his own. When they broke apart, however, there was a soft noise from Nora; they both looked over to see her watching with a hand groping her breast, two fingers rubbing her clit, and cum nearly _leaking_ from her cunt. She didn’t seem satisfied or sated despite having numerous orgasms, though she should appreciate the fact she didn’t have the same sort of refractory period as he did.

Nate chewed on his bottom lip before looking back to his superior as the Elder pulled away, moving to his desk drawer and grabbing something out of it—a bottle, but of what, he wasn’t sure—

Oh. Wait.

Oh, fuck.

Maxson returned to him but before he was able to question anything, their lips crashed together again and Nate was being led backwards toward the bed; and once the back of his legs hit the edge of the mattress, he was suddenly pushed by hands against his pectorals until he fell onto the bed on his back. Arthur was atop him in seconds with his hips slotted between Nate’s thighs, their lips brought together again, but it was only a brief kiss this time before the Elder sat back on his knees and that bottle he’d brought was popped open, some of the substance being poured onto the younger man’s fingers.

“I’m going to fuck you, Knight,” the Elder said nonchalantly; it nearly made Nate moan. “Have you ever been fucked in the ass before?”

“Uh, well—” he began as Arthur gently rolled him onto his side and pushed his top leg up to his chest. “Yeah, I have. With Nora.”

“Mm. Good.”

That was all the warning Nate received before there was a finger pressing into him.

It didn’t take long before he was prepped; Maxson was gentle, of course, and ended up getting three fingers into Nate’s ass, spreading him open because, fuck, the man’s cock was thick, and Nate wasn’t about to be split open. But when he was ready, Maxson apparently had plans for how he wanted this to go.

“Parker.”

Nora was on her feet immediately—she was always obedient when she chose to be.

“On your back.”

When she laid down, Nate was instructed to sit on his knees between her legs like he had earlier; a hand came from behind him to stroke his cock quickly, thick fingers wrapping around him quite nicely, before he was being guided right back into his wife’s cunt, a place he knew he belonged. She was still soaked, a combination of her own slick and cum as well as the mixture of his and Maxson’s spend, which just made it all the better.

A rough hand stroked over his back as Nate was hilted inside his wife, and he felt the tickle of a beard against his shoulder followed by soft kisses trailing toward his spine; but when that husky voice spoke low in his ear, almost a growl, Nate’s entire body shivered.

“Fuck her. Hard. I want to hear our cum getting fucked out of her cunt.”

Shit.

The older man obeyed and pulled his hips back before slamming them forward, repeating the action again and again, his cock pounding into Nora while his hands grabbed her legs and pushed them upward to where her hips were canted just like before. But he faltered in his movements as two fingers were pushed into his ass, and then he completely stilled as those same fingers were crooked downward, body tensing when they pressed against his prostate, poking and prodding and massaging it.

“Baby,” Nora whispered, and he opened his eyes, not even realizing he’d closed them; he moved his hips a little because he knew that’s what she wanted, but that just made the fingers inside him press more against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his entire body.

Those fingers were pulled out, however, and Nate released a sigh before he started thrusting again, beginning slow before eventually pounding into his wife once more, making her keen—at least until there was a hand that grasped his hip, stilling him, while a rough palm pressed between his shoulder blades and gently pushed him forward so his chest was nearly flush against Nora’s. The anticipation of waiting had his heartbeat increasing in tempo, knowing the theme of their music was about to change as Arthur was preparing himself to fuck Nate in a position the older man had only seen in old, prewar porn videos.

What was it—Lucky Pierre? If it was anything like what he remembered and imagined, he’d be lucky, alright; he’d be boneless and breathless and unable to even think of anything other than his need for sleep.

The pressure of Maxson’s cock pushing into his ass nearly knocked the breath out of him. His entire body tensed, his jaw clenched, and his hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as he released a low groan while the Elder slowly worked himself in; at the same time, Nora’s hands were stroking along Nate’s back soothingly, trying to help and convince him to relax.

“You can take it, Knight,” Maxson purred, and, fuck, Nate could have cum right then and there because the sound of his voice alone—deep and husky and filled with lust—was just incredible. The younger man was soon hilted and all Nate could do was just lay there, feeling entirely _full,_ while his cock was still achingly hard and buried in the tight heat of his wife.

But Arthur wasn’t going to let him stay still for long, and he knew that. The Elder eventually pulled back a little before his hands were put on Nate’s hips, guiding him, making the soldier move back and forth so he was thrusting inside Nora while Arthur’s cock was fucking him with just Nate’s own movements.

It was intense and incredible and _fuck._

He was already going to lose it soon if this kept up.

Maxson started moving Nate’s hips faster and he couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped him, his face pressed into Nora’s jaw as his breathing was stuttering, his body nearly trembling while it threatened to tip over the edge. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

But he was suddenly pulled back, his cock ripped from his wife’s pussy as a large hand reached down to his dick, thumb and forefinger wrapping around the base and _squeezing_ much too tight for comfort—and then his urge to cum was just… gone.

“Not yet,” Arthur whispered in his ear from behind him, and Nate could only whine, his own pianissimo. 

Strong hips were grinding against his ass and Maxson’s free hand slid up to his throat, fingers wrapping around the column while the other hand released his cock and moved to be grasping his hip, holding him still as—

_”Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!”_

The Elder gave him no warning before he was pounding into Nate, holding the older man back against his broad chest and thrusting fast and rough while the hand on the Knight’s throat made him lean back against Arthur’s shoulder. He felt hands on his cock again, stroking, and realized Nora had leaned up to touch him, rubbing his dick as he was getting brutally pounded into—both of them focusing on his pleasure. And it was _intense._

But Maxson eventually slowed his thrusts to where he was just grinding until he leaned back fully on his haunches, pulling Nate with him so the older man was sitting fully in his lap. “Mm. You like this?” he asked, his voice low and husky. “You like having my thick cock in your tight ass?” Nate could only nod as he panted, unable to form any coherent words. “Parker. Ride him.”

It was an awkward position, sort of. Nora straddled him but was at risk of falling backward so his hands were on her hips, Arthur’s on her ass just in case Nate lost control and stopped holding onto her. His wife leaned forward and kissed Maxson over his shoulder as her hips ground against him, his cock slowly moving inside her.

But the two managed to somehow work in tandem as if they’d practiced—Arthur brutally thrusted upward into him while Nora bounced on his cock and Nate was just fucking _losing it;_ he wasn’t going to be able to hold it. He couldn’t. It was coming.

_He_ was coming—

His cock slipped free from Nora again and Arthur’s thumb and forefinger were squeezing around his base once more, forcing his orgasm away—Nate nearly cried out as he thought he was going to explode. “Please,” he breathed; his eyes were half-lidded while his breathing came out in pants, but his pleas were ignored as teeth bit down on the side of his neck, biting the skin hard enough to bruise. Maxson marking him just like he’d marked Nora.

_Fuck._

After the Elder let go, Nora was on her back again and Maxson shoved him forward to where he was laying on her like before, his chest flush with hers and his face buried against her jaw once more.

“Please, baby,” he tried again, begging Nora this time as if she might be able to do something but knowing she had no control over the situation—Maxson controlled everything. He controlled _them._

Arthur’s hand was wrapped around his cock and Nate released a whine, but he was guided back into the tight heat of Nora’s cunt. “Fuck your wife, Knight, and I’ll let you cum.”

It was music to his ears.

Shaky forearms were pressed onto the bed as he started thrusting into Nora, one of her hands having slipped down to rub her clit in the process, and Arthur immediately began pounding into Nate from behind again. The older man barely registered when Maxson’s hand reached forward and wrapped around Nora’s throat, the other placed on the middle of Nate’s back as the Elder was leaned forward just slightly when he started fucking Nate even harder. His hips clapped against the Knight’s ass, the sound almost deafening as it echoed in the room.

Nate was gone; his hips stilled as he felt his climax approaching, but he didn’t even need to move because the force from Arthur’s thrusting was enough to make him pump into Nora to some extent; and while that may not have been enough for her, it was certainly enough stimulation for _him._ “I’m—I’m gonna cum,” he groaned, and he wasn’t sure if anyone even heard it because it was said so quietly.

But Maxson did. “Let’s hear it, Knight. I want you screaming my name—no one else’s. Cum for me.”

Nate tipped over the edge and his body tensed up as he came hard inside his wife. He groaned, his crescendo having led up to the moment when he moaned out Arthur’s name right against Nora’s jaw, feeling her body shiver beneath him at the sound. His hands clenched the sheets, and even as he finished coming, Arthur kept going, brutally fucking him even as the stimulation became overbearing. 

Nora sucked in a shaky breath and he felt her tighten around him though his cock was softening; he could only release a heavy exhale against her when she came, his entire body shuddering as she moaned so close to his ear—using Maxson’s first name again just as he assumed she was directed to, like he was. But it was a beautiful song, nonetheless.

Arthur’s thrusts were faltering, however, and Nate was nearly thankful for it because everything from the waist down and knees up was starting to pulse and throb and he knew he’d hurt after all was said and done—but it’d be worth it.

“Mm, _fuck._ I’m gonna cum—gonna fill up your tight ass, _Nate.”_

The use of his name had him groaning again and before he knew it, the Elder slammed into him one, two, three more times before burying himself to the hilt and coming, filling Nate up as he’d promised and as the older man laid nearly limp on top of Nora, panting against her jaw.

Arthur leaned back onto his knees, releasing Nora’s throat though his other palm slowly began to slide up and down Nate’s spine, soothing him and helping him relax, and he felt Nora’s fingers threading into his red beard while her other hand was petting the dark brown locks atop his head. The stroking from Maxson only lasted a few seconds, however, before the younger man pulled out, coaxing a groan from both men, and then the Elder made his way over to the bathroom and disappeared inside.

“You did so good, baby,” Nora whispered before kissing his temple. “It sounded like you enjoyed it a lot.”

“Yeah,” he breathed, but he couldn’t get anything else out. Both his body and brain were utterly exhausted and refused to move or think.

Maxson came out of the bathroom soon after disappearing, carrying wet rags; he moved to the bed and softly placed one of the rags onto Nate’s lower back, the touch gentler than the older man ever thought possible of someone like the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, before the rag was slowly trailed down to clean him up. He was tender and sore, that was for certain, but Arthur was careful in his touches and Nora was soothing him by petting his head and whispering comforting words, cooing them in his ear.

Once he was cleaned off, he was carefully rolled onto his side and the Elder then went on to clean Nora up with the second rag, though Nate watched as Maxson leaned down and kissed her gently as he did. There was something intimate about the way he kissed her—and that same intimacy was present when Arthur had kissed Nate, too—he really couldn’t help but watch even though his eyes were drooping from exhaustion.

Surprisingly, though, Arthur wasn’t kicking them out, and even after Nate found himself dozing, he’d woken up just as the bed dipped and he felt the Elder settling between him and his wife. Arthur’s body wrapped around Nora’s much smaller one, one of his arms going beneath her neck and wrapping around her chest so his hand rested on her shoulder, and the other arm draping over her stomach—but not until after he’d reached behind him and grabbed onto Nate’s arm, encouraging him to join in on cuddling.

This was a new and probably still dangerous situation, but, hell, it was a good change in theme.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a quote by Leo Tolstoy
> 
> please leave feedback!


End file.
